vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon, Elena and Alaric
The relationship between Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman is a very close relationship between the three of them. They have always had each other's backs and support one another. Alaric and Elena are the only ones to call Damon a friend and understand him. This relationship was mostly viewed in Season 3, when Damon, Elena, and Alaric worked together to try and retrieve Stefan from Klaus. However, we first see them work together in Season 1, Episode 13, when the trio worked to rescue Stefan from Frederick and the other tomb vampires. We see in Season 4, Episode 23 that Alaric supports Damon and Elena's romantic relationship. Damon and Alaric also worked together to train Elena against vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In History Repeating, Alaric is introduced as the new history teacher. Alaric wants revenge on Damon because he believed that Damon killed his wife. Alaric walks Jenna home from the 50s dance and on the porch he says he's finished talking about his wife Isobel. Isobel is the same name of Elena's biological mom. Jenna wonders if Alaric's wife could possibly be Elena's mom and if Alaric is Elena's father. In Let The Right One In, Elena and Damon enlist Alaric to help them save Stefan. |-|Season Two= In Bad Moon Rising, Elena, Damon and Alaric take a road trip to Duke University and search through Isobel's research on folklore and paranormal phenomena. |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Damon and Elena are briefly reunited with Alaric in Home when Damon makes the ultimate sacrifice to bring their loved ones back from the Other Side. However, when Damon and Alaric are the last one's to return to the living, Damon is unable to return and is left in the destruction of the Other Side; devastating Elena and Alaric. |-|Season Six= In Yellow Ledbetter, Alaric takes Elena down memory lane to find the exact moment she fell in love with Damon (revealed to be in The Birthday). Eventually Alaric compels her to forget Damon's selfless acts, leading Elena to remember him as the monster who killed her brother. Alaric seems to be upset by this. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Alaric informs Elena that Damon is back. Elena makes Alaric promise to not uncompel her without her consent. Alaric agrees, but tells Elena that he hopes she will decide to ask for her memories back. Later in the episode, Damon is in Alaric's office and they both have a drink. Damon tells Alaric to uncompel Elena, but he refuses stating that he will only uncompel her if Elena agrees. Damon angrily leaves Alaric's office with his bourbon. At the end of the episode, Elena decides to have her memories back, however, Alaric becomes human again, and Elena is left without her memories of Damon. |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic, this trio was reunited once Elena woke up from her magical coma, which was spelled onto her back in Season Six. All three are currently living their lives peacefully with their families. Trivia *Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman are both the first real friends of Damon Salvatore. They are also both best friends with him. *Damon and Alaric are drinking buddies but Damon would also sometimes drink with Elena. *Damon and Alaric are like brothers. *Both Elena and Damon had killed Alaric. ** Elena in Bringing Out The Dead. ** Damon in A Few Good Men and Disturbing Behavior. *Alaric supports Damon and Elena. *Both Damon and Alaric have trained Elena how to fight vampires. *All three of them became vampires. **Damon was turned by Katherine Pierce in 1864. **Alaric was turned by Esther in Do Not Go Gentle. He later returned to being a human by Jo in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. **Elena was turned by Meredith Fell whom used Damon's blood in The Departed. She also returned to being a human after taking the Cure in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. * Being linked to Elena, Alaric dies in Damon's arm when Elena drowned in water. *Alaric died in The Departed but he still visits and supports them as ghost. *Alaric was resurrected in Home due to Damon and Bonnie's sacrifice. *In Yellow Ledbetter Elena describes the moment she fell for Damon to Alaric. *Alaric compelled Elena to forget all the good memories she had of Damon upon her request after Damon's death. *Alaric is the one to inform Elena that Damon is back from the dead. *Both Alaric and Elena became vampires in Season Three and human again in Season Six. Quotes : Damon: "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." : Alaric: "I have you to thank for that." : Elena: "What are these?" : Alaric: "Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." : Damon: "Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." :- Let The Right One In : Alaric: "Elena? (Damon makes a face.) I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." : Damon: "Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." : Alaric: "Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." : Damon: "Hello Birthday Girl!" : Elena: "Drink!" : Elena: "Jeremy's smoking again." : Damon: "Is his stash any good?" : Elena: "(Gives him the evil eye.) You're an ass. (Looks at Alaric.) Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." : Damon: "You're screwed." : Alaric: "Ahh." :- The Birthday : Damon: "Get out of the water, Elena." : Elena: "If I get out the water, you're gonna make me go home." : Damon: "Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." : Alaric: "Right now, you're both acting like idiots." : Damon: "You know I could help you." : Elena: "No thanks." : Damon: "Just one little 'fwooosh'." : Elena: "Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." : Alaric: "What are you guys, twelve?." :- The Hybrid : Damon: "I just don’t know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." : Damon: "Hey, Ric." : Alaric: "What’s up?" : Elena: "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" : Alaric: "Ah… Those founders’ parties aren’t really my thing." : Damon: "Show up, there’s going to be nine other people that brought chili." : Elena: "It’s an old family recipe, ok?" : Damon: "Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." : Alaric: "Why are you here exactly?" : Damon: "She knows." : Elena: "He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." :- Disturbing Behavior : Alaric: "You got the girl." :- Graduation : Elena: "You were created by the original vampire spell, which means you can compel other vampires. And since I can't take away my vampirism, I want you to take away Damon. I want you to compel me to forget that I ever loved him." :- I'll Remember Gallery Bscap0111.jpg Delena301-9.jpg Delena301-10.jpg Delena301-11.jpg Delena301-13.jpg 3x02-The-Hybrid-elena-gilbert-25566994-1280-720-1-.jpg 302VampireDiaries0937.jpg 302VampireDiaries0946.jpg 302VampireDiaries0953.jpg 302VampireDiaries0965.jpg 302VampireDiaries0982.jpg 302VampireDiaries1043.jpg 302VampireDiaries1059.jpg 302VampireDiaries1083.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg Jwbc-500x333.jpg 0227.jpg 304VampireDiaries0988.jpg 304VampireDiaries1008.jpg 308VampireDiaries0185.jpg 308VampireDiaries0206.jpg 308VampireDiaries0214.jpg 308VampireDiaries0215.jpg 308VampireDiaries0216.jpg 308VampireDiaries0217.jpg 310VampireDiaries1512.jpg 310VampireDiaries1513.jpg 6X10-21-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-24-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship